The primary responsibilities of the Data Management and Analysis Core (DAMA) are to manage the data obtained by members of the Clinical Assessment Core and all research projects; to make these data accessible to all Aphasia Research Center personnel; and to provide statistical and methodological assistance and guidance in the design of studies and in analysis and interpretation of data. To meet its responsibilities, the DAMA Core encompasses 3 domains. (1) Data Management includes maintenance, modification, extension, and documentation of our database, as well as continuing development and maintenance of our computer network, (2) Design and Analysis includes assistance to investigators with methodological and research design questions, data analysis, power analysis, and review of papers being prepared for publication. (3) Training and Education involves weekly seminars and monthly tutorials on selected topics in research design and methodology. These seminars and tutorials illustrate the appropriate use of statistical and graphical techniques for analyzing current and previously collected ARC data and improving presentation of data and results using state of the art graphical and research design methods. In addition, the DAMA Core will conduct developmental research, to illustrate new methods for broader application, as well as to use ARC data to maximal advantage to address questions not considered by individual research projects.